User blog:Yobo Blue/EWtRtW Archive
This is what philosophers and scientists have been searching millennia for. And this is just the first universe. For the uninitiated, this is a nice (16000+ post) story about the experiments of a suit wearing reality warper, a group of mentally and morally unstable protagonists, political nationalism, anime nonsense, power trips, and the slaughter of more then a billion innocent people. It’s every bit as convoluted as it sounds. As mentioned, this is the first timeline that the events occur in, and occurs concurrently to EWtRtW 2 & 3, as well as before EWtRtW 4 Thread 1 Summary Omni speaks to the cast, and tells them to enter a portal he has created. They do, and find themselves in a technologically advanced area filled with tons of people. Omni appears and offers them powers that they accept. The cast then starts experimenting with their powers. Kabus appears and nearly wrecks the place, but is knocked out by Johann. A large fight breaks out between multiple player characters, but ends when everyone figures out that no one is trying to kill the others. Reggy uses his luck powers to make himself rich in Vegas, abusing their power over causality to gain them before anyone else. Thread 2 Summary The situation deteriorates to the point where Omni appears and puts everyone to sleep with his powers. After they wake up, Omni appears to them, with half the group asking questions and the others testing out their powers more, as well as engaging in various shenanigans. Omni decides to begin teaching everyone, and thus begins uses his powers to pull Reggy to the area and everyone to a large holodeck. The cast then bides their time screwing around with their powers. Thread 3 Summary Omni uses his powers to pull Reggy to the holodeck. He then brings the group together and asks them if they feel they have mastered their powers. They say no, and Omni decides to test their progress with a contraption for them to fight, creating a weird metallic foe. They defeat it relatively easily, and thus beat the test. Omni then explains that he has given many people powers in order to create progress and evolve the natural order. The entire group is sent to a new world, where Walter and Steven immediately get into an argument about who can be reasonably mass murdered. They fight, and cause a lot of destruction to a nearby town. Steven is defeated but fless, and the rest of the group decides to help repair damage. Walter, Johann, and Michael leave to investigate a strange forest. Reggy also uses his luck to get things he normally wouldn’t. Ripodanoff is also pulled into the world, and learns about what has occurred from Xavier and Melvin. Thread 4 Summary Barian decides to search around and see what he can find in the area. He turns into a dragon and interrogates a girl on the state of the world they are in. Meanwhile, Johann and Walter discover a destroyed ruin of a town, and find someone calling himself Explosion Jesus destroying everything. The two fight him, and eventually win when Walter counters with a mass of solar energy so powerful that when it collides with a jet of magma from the battle, a massive heat distortion appears. The two part ways in order to avoid conflict with world leaders. The military at this point has become aware of the group, and begin to mobilize. Odd and Reggy also attempt to return a cat to its owner. Whyr at this point is also dropped into the world and uses his powers to spy on people. However, Reggy’s luck a good portion of the world’s technological infrastructure to glitch out in order to prevent this. Whyr then leaves and finds a technologically advanced military base. Steven also returns and goes on a rampage, which causes Johann and Walter to fight him again. Ripondarg and Xavier also join in to stop him from killing people for their own reasons. Thread 5 Summary Melvin, Michael, Johann, and Walter fight off Steven, but Melvin eventually teleports him out of the area. Unfortunately for them, their shenanigans get caught on camera and uploaded on the internet. Reggy boards a plane to Vegas using his luck powers. Johann and Walter then also fight off a random hero with powers, but win pretty easily, though they put a pretty solid dent in the moon. Night sets in, and most of the cast decides to take the chance to sleep. Reggy screws over everything with his luck to the point where Omni removes him from time for a bit. Ripondarf also takes this chance to make his presence known by blowing police up. Douglas is also pulled in by Omni and nukes Phoenix out of existence, killing over a million people. Everyone moves towards the massive explosion, where the slightly insane Douglas attacks them, having been made somewhat unstable by gaining powers. Johann and Walter find Steven again and go after him. Thread 6 Summary Walter’s power almost kills Steven, but Omni steps in, telling him that he was never going to let them kill each other on the first day, and instead takes Steven to a area where he will not be able to cause harm for a day. As a reward for his analysis and insight, Omni gives Walter a magic ring that will allow him to increase his speed. Walter gives it to Johann, and the group is confronted by Melvin, who dislikes how much damage is being caused to the world. Whyr sends a message to Ripondarf, asking for a sort of alliance. However, the entirety of France’s population is turned into a ocean of blood by a PMMM witch and her labyrinth. Whyr and Ripondarf also use their powers to try and create a empire, killing off all the politicians in the Netherlands, and use their stolen money to begin a economical takeover of the remnants of a devastated France. To facilitate this, they fight off the witch taking residence in France. Walter begins to fight another crazy powered being, but before he can attack he finds himself in a void. Omni appears, and tells them they will have a small reprieve where they will be unable to harm each other. He also decides to give the group new powers. Thread 7 Summary The group accepts the new powers and get a warning about a occurrence at sundown. Everyone is sent back to where they were before, easily defeating the foes that had fought them on equal ground before. Walter completely obliterates Pluto for no reason, and the rest of the group goes back to power experimentation. Doug is overcome with guilt over Phoenix and goes to Walter, who tells him to get a therapist and leaves to help with the France issue. The group continues multiple fights and kills their opponents, stopping the blood from France from flooding into the Mediterranean, though some parts of it still turn red. Reggy attempts to gain good publicity in Las Vegas and also tries to gain control of its underworld, and meets with Whyr in order to create a alliance. Ripondarf and Whyr meet up as well and continue to plan their world takeover, attempting to use nationalism in Britain to facilitate this by advocating for the recreation of the British Empire. Thread 8 Summary Whyr and Ripondarf continue their plan for world domination, spreading propaganda slandering Xavier and Melvin across former British territories and telling them not to resist. Ireland is found to have been crushed, and Kabus destroys the majority of American cities. Whyr, Walter, Ripondarf, and Johann find the giant that destroyed Ireland, and join forces to bring it down. Meanwhile, America falls apart and various states begin to declare independence from the Swiss cheese that was once the U.S. More foes appear against the group fighting the giant. With help from Reggy’s powers over luck, they manage to defeat the enemies and pacify Kabus. Unfortunately for Whyr and Ripondarf, they find that only 1% of the countries they threatened have actually joined their side. Michael finally gets back from other-dimensional power testing and talks with Walter and Johann. Doug helps recovery efforts in America and mitigates the effect of the destruction caused by Kabus. Michael and his group prepare to meet with Whyr and Ripondarf. Thread 9 Summary As most of America falls apart, Odd, who has joined up with Reggy, offers help to Doug and the rest of the U.S. Melvin joins up with Michael’s group and leaves to talk to Whyr with them. Melvin summons Steven, who goes with the group out of boredom more then anything. Reggy uses this time to peddle himself as the God of Luck to the masses of Vegas and the rest of America. Whyr and Michael have a political debate, and manage to get him to tone down his invasions just a little. Whyr allows them to broadcast their message, but Reggy’s luck cuts out part of it to make sure the masses only hear what he wants them to. The newly formed group travels to a new universe to discuss their plans. They use the power of Michael’s newfound Requiem Arrow on a sheep to help with their efforts in gaining power. Xavier also gains control over Germany, and begins to make political alliances to gain power. Thread 10 Summary Michael’s group, now made up of only Melvin, Johann, and Walter, name themselves the Force of Order, and decide to use the time to gain more power, using the power of the Requeim Arrow to boost themselves. To do this, Melvin and Walter also leave to talk to Xavier and ask for a alliance, but end up meeting with Kabus, Ripondarf, and Odd on the way there. Xavier avoids any real conflict by telling them he’ll think about it, and the two go back to the rest of the group. They discuss the alliances the others have made and attempt to discern who is allied with who. The entire cast realizes that Omni’s mentioned threat is close to appearing however, and all discussions are halted as everyone prepares. A massive explosion hits Britain, and when the dust clears, the group sees a metal giant standing in the crater. Thread 11 Summary Omni explains to them that the object they see before them is a test created with help from him, and will nullify ability that are not extremely new. The group attacks together, managing to do decent harm, but they seem to be incapable of doing any substantial damage. Reggy attempts to get the group to slow it down so that it can be harmed easily. After multiple blows from all sides, they finally slow it down to the point where Reggy can use Something Drastic. Kabus nearly gets caught in it as the foe attempts to take down everyone with it, and the resulting combat nearly causes the destruction of the core, but is saved due to Odd’s quick reaction. Massive geological disturbances appear all over as a result of this combat, and Omni rewards the group with power. Most of the UK has been destroyed, leaving 60 survivors and Whyr’s Rahkshi for the most part. Reggy’s luck has also caused multiple huge meteors to fall on Earth, creating new massive landmasses. The New British Empire also uses this time to discuss their losses. Thread 12 Summary Nora, after having woken up from a 2-Day long nap, decides to join the Force of Order. Ripondarf also tries to appear to the group in disguise and trick them, but Nora sees through it and he leaves. Kabus leaves to Japan, where sees a weeabo and is drawn into a fight with him and King Ghidorah. Ghidorah manages to give them a good fight, but Kabus opens up a portal to Hell and throws him inside. Ripondarf attempts to disguise himself once again, but still gets noticed by Melvin. Then, out of nowhere, Sephiroth attacks the cast with Supernova. The group panics, and tries to defeat Sephiroth before he kills everyone in the solar system. But then Heaven Ascension DIO shows up and yells at Melvin. Johann begins to have his powers go out of control and begins to ascend, falling unconscious in the process. Kabus insults Sephiroth, and emotionally harms him, making him depressed, while DIO fixes the sun and punches everyone. DIO is suddenly run over by a ambulance immediately after that. Omni, who is almost as confused as everyone else, rewrites it to having been a drug trip from chemical leakage. Johann almost ascends, but Omni stops him just before he can, but decides to screw it and lets him ascend anyway, causing him to achieve transcendence and escape the world, leaving behind a note that calls most of the cast a asshole. Walter is reasonably saddened by this, as is the rest of the Force of Order, but before the group can mourn Ripondarf lays siege to all of India, promoting everyone to prepare for battle. Thread 13 Summary The Force of Order begins to counter the assault on India. While the group is still somewhat unsettled by what happened to Johann, they still manage to fight off the Shabti. Reggy’s luck meanwhile allows Vegas to slowly become extremely fertile for crops. At the same time, ??? climbs out of a mysterious facility. The demonic looking ??? goes out to explore the outside. Ripo also meets with the Force of Order in order to negotiate. Thread 14 Summary Michael uses his powers to BFR Ripondarf and talk with them without interference, working out a tentative agreement. Asia meanwhile manages to have a technological and superpowered revolution, with most of its countries joining together in the “Sunrise Alliance.” Japan, while not part of the alliance, has been mostly strengthened by the Weeabo despite the appearance of kaiju and Youkai and the death of 80% of its population, gaining many magical fairies and youkai as allies and gaining a superpowered empress. However, a super powered Nazi group appears in Germany and begins to cause chaos. Omni however, decides to pull the cast into the void yet again. Thread 15 Summary The cast reunites in the void and converses about things that have happened so far. Omni gives everyone more power. Kabus goes to Japan in order to see what there is. The group obviously takes this time to experiment with new power combinations and abilities gained from this encounter. They fight Chunky Kong who is killed off fairly easily. Kabus also becomes friends with a female kaiju named Kaira. Something begins to appear on the moon, and the cast heads there. Thread 16 Summary The group does shenanigans on the moon, attempting to discern what exactly is going on. They finish, and shenanigans happen at a bar afterwards. Whyr turns evil through a spillage of evil stuff. Thread 17 Summary Whyr and Ripondarf attempt to plan a new push for taking over other countries. Meanwhile, in Russia, a powerful statue comes to life and begins to duel multiple super powered foes. Using its power, it takes over Russia and various nearby countries. Multiple super powered beings also use this time to take on Whyr’s invasion. Whyr is assaulted by Nora, Walter, ???, Melvin, and Steven, and manage to stalemate him. Melvin uses his power to purify Whyr’s soul and comfort him over the trouble he’s caused. Thread 18 Summary The cast takes a UNO break, but before they can do anything they are rudely interrupted by multiple envelopes inviting the group to a tournament held by Omni. Most people sign, and the cast continues to take a break, with Reggy drinking and Kabus spending time with Kaira. Reggy challenges Adrian, who has spent his time drinking, to a challenge of alcohol drinking. Adrian drinks so much he dies of alcohol poisoning. Omni retcons Adrian as well. Velvet also appears, and begins to kill almost all of China. Thread 19 Summary ???, Melvin, and Whyr all attack Velvet, and attempt to prevent her escape. She creates a dimension she flees into, but the cast follows and resumes the attack, now aided by the powerful hero Mr. Sunrise from the Sunrise Alliance. The Weeabo also attacks the statue in control of Russia, fighting it in a sword fight in a battle of skill. Weeabo kills the statue, but is gravely wounded, putting him out of commission. Whyr also uses this time to create a new country where everyone is equal and there is no discrimination. People take care of various small threats including a weird humanoid mass and a SCP salad, and generally take their time relaxing. Barian visits Kaira and Kabus and takes a break to eat with them. However, the cast feels a pressure come over them. Thread 20 Summary The group feels a massive pull on themselves sending then northwards. They find that a strange humanoid is the source of this disturbance, and begin to fight it. It proves a formidable foe, decaying most attempts to dispatch it. Eventually, through a massive combined offensive, the group incapacitates it, but not before it manages to kill Michael. This obviously causes Walter a lot of distress, but Omni appears to the group before any more harm is done. Omni explains that this destructive being was a side-effect of the destruction caused to the Earth so far. Walter is given Michael's Pyroxene as a memento. Everyone begins to ponder the events that have transpired so far, with Walter in particular venting his rage by destroying random planetoids. Russia begins to fall due to a lack of a leader, and various territories under its control begin to try and grab territory. Eastern countries in general begin to fall into chaos due to he endless battles and political turmoil. Whyr uses this time to increase the power of his budding country. A minor incursion of a few trillion Orks appears, but they're dispatched by the group relatively quickly, though the damage caused destroys Spain, Portugal, and the majority of Africa and France. The NBE also attempts to increase control over the super humans who live in it's territory. Meanwhile, Randall Edison appears in South America, and begins a plot to take over. Thread 21 Summary Whyr’s recent destruction of Taiwan becomes public knowledge, causing a large amount of negative publicity for Whyr and his new country. While some places like Japan are aware of the nature of the attack, most places are under the impression that Whyr is a warmonger. Xavier begins to move things from his country into a new dimension in order to avoid the issues in the current world. Due to the damage caused by various fights, relations between superhumans and humans are strained and many super humans move to Whyr’s country in order to avoid poor relations. Multiple leaders meet with Randall in order to establish good relations. Omni then appears to the group and grants them new powers. People begin to test their new powers yet again, and fight off multiple encounters. Reggy, however, is confronted by a Japanese woman, who attacks him for testing his betting powers on the Japanese. The two decide to duel for the statistics and powers stolen from the Japanese people. At the same time, another major super powered being appears, Velvet, and attempts to attack Greece, and begins to fight Whyr, Odd, and Walter. Thread 22 Summary The group quickly finishes their fight, with Walter and Melvin deciding to use their new powers to go and find Johann. A anti-superhuman movement also manifests in multiple countries, and begins to cause damage and kill various superhumans. The cast pulls damage control on their various countries, but are pulled into Omni’s void to start the tournament. Thread 23 Summary The tournament continues on as planned, with the fight being more or less one sided in the cast’s favor. However, reality in the multiverse warps around the group, and a new being appears to them, Lord English. Lord English ends the tournament and takes away some of the group’s powers, changing them and replacing them to his liking. He then creates his own tournament, between only the cast members, for his own amusement. The first match is The first few matches end pretty quickly, with Randall, Reggy, Walter, and ??? being the victors of the first few matches. Thread 24 Summary Reggy begins preparations for his fight against his next foe, and fights a gitated Kabus. Walter then fights Ripondarf, and while the two are pretty even, Walter ends up winning the match by freezing him to absolute zero. Reggy also quickly defeats Kabul in his match, with his next fight being against Walter. Thread 25 Summary Walter and Reggy begin their match, and Reggy begins the fight with his ability cards, allowing him to mitigate the damage from most of Walter’s attacks. Though Walter begins to overwhelm him, Reggy uses his electromagnetic abilities to disrupt the electrical signals in Walter’s head. Walter attempts to fight back, but Reggy uses his cards to destroy his resistance and incapacitate him with Miracle Eye and Hypnosis, continuing with his electrical technique to keep him down, winning the match. Walter, displeased with the outcome, agrees to temporarily fuse with Melvin. Randall and Whyr begin their fight. Thread 26 Summary Randall and Whyr exchange numerous blows, with the two being able to cancel out each other's techniques with their abilities. Eventually, the battle becomes a total stalemate, and Lord English turns it into a sword fight in order to speed things along. Thread 27 Summary To be added Thread 28 Summary To be added Thread 29 Summary To be added Thread 30 Summary To be added Thread 31 Summary To be added Thread 32 Summary To be added Thread 33 Summary To be added Thread 34 Summary To be added So, yeah. The Earth is screwed. Category:Blog posts Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse